


Bubbly

by LauraElizaStilinskiHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Beautiful memories, Cheating Jackson, Future AU, Gay Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Sad Memories, Top Jackson, camping trip, implied internalized homophobia, implied top Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraElizaStilinskiHale/pseuds/LauraElizaStilinskiHale
Summary: Everything was perfect, everything was great. Heart swelled with affection and they were happy.He ruined it. He was broken. A camping trip. A sad epilogue.





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this one shot in two hours, as I listened Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, over and over. I don't know why, but this song, gave me nostalgia and sadness and I let it out, in the only way I know, by writing. And then I thought of Stiles and Jackson and of the angst, they both could create. Enjoy if you want!
> 
> ps. English is not my first language, so I apologise if the phrasing and wording of my work, bother you. And of course any mistake, if pointed out, will be corrected. Again not an English native here.

The fire was building up, the light noise of crackling burning woods echoing in the forest, a group of mid-twenty people around it, resting and enjoying the magical moment of the night.  
The deep and mystical instant, was interrupted by a feminine strong voice

                                                               

                                                        “ Stiles, why don’t you sing for us? We know you have a good voice Batman”.

 

A blonde curly beautiful young woman, with a striking smile, spoke, her arms wrapped around the neck of an equally beautiful young black man, securing her with his strong big arms. Erica and Boyd.

 

Consent and agreements arose among the young group, the pack, although only one of them was against this.  
“No, I’d rather have someone else sing.” Stiles, the one, who has been asked to sing, replied, stone face, big brown eyes fixed on the fire, so alluring and warm.  
“Stiles, come on, let us hear your voice. It’s really beautiful” begged a short girl, her strawberry blonde hair adoring her kind face, with big red lips on display. Lydia.

“Just one song, it’s all it takes” added Scott, smiling softly at his best friend, as he was hugging his girlfriend, Allison, whom nodded along agreeing with the Mexican boy.

“Stop harassing him” thundered a strong deep baritone voice, belonging to an handsome man.  
“If he doesn't want to sing, he won’t sing” Derek kept saying, nodding at the boy, giving him a silent proof of support.

The sheriff’s kid nodded back, relieved and appreciating of the man backing him up, in that situation.  
Though, he didn’t realise that a pair of icy blue eyes were staring at him, not leaving the sight of him, not even one bit, jaw clenching and lips set tightly, as if he was trying to figure him out.

“Hey Stiles, you know that I hate forcing people doing stuff but..remember when we sang that song? Bubbly by Colbie Caillat? It would be amazing if you sang it, just few verses” Isaac spoke up, seated between Erica and Scott, squished by them, as he was treated by them as a little brother, that needed to be looked after.

Sighing and smiling at the blonde tall guy, the human nodded “ Ok, ok, I’ll sing that song. Just few verses though” he warned the group of friends, whom agreed with smirks and smiles.

“Ok, few verses….” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes, as he tried to tune himself into the song, reminding of the lulling melody.  
Clearing his throat, he then started singing “ _I'_ _ve been awake for a while now.._ ” his voice rough and crackling, trying to adjust it, intoning and according himself to the notes of the song “ _You've got me feelin' like a child now, ‘Cause every time I see your bubbly face”_ his confidence, now building up, as his volume increased within words as the crowd listening to him, were witnessing stunned and pleased, that warm lullaby surrounding and hugging their hearts.

The boy kept singing, his powerful vocal cords, clear and trained, now thundering and slashing through the air, his face in a bliss, as words left his mouth “ _I get the tingles in a silly place. It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, Where ever it goes I always know,That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now.Just take your time wherever you_ go”.

He opened his eyes, his gaze falling onto someone, someone he had been trying to hate lately, and he had miserably failed to. Someone that had stolen his heart and had crushed it, smashed it, eaten it.  
Someone that had broken him down, to the point he thought he could have never risen from, and still was there with him, reminding him of the good and dark times, they had spent together.  
“ _The rain is fallin' on my window pane,But we are hidin' in a safer place,Under covers stayin' dry and warm, You give me feelings that I adore.I t starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes I always know,That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now. Just take your time wherever you go.But what am I gonna say? When you make me feel this way. I just, mmm_ ”

A pleasant memory, attacked his mind, laughing and making love under the covers, of his king sized bed, his smell mixed with his, his voice, his moans, his breath on his mouth, while they would kiss. It happened all at once, the rush of feelings and emotions, so powerful and raw, so hard to control and deal with, and soon his throat felt closing on itself, voice thick and wet, eyes filled with tears, few of them streaming down his cheeks.

The sudden reaction, startled his friends, their face changing as they slowly realised what was happening to the boy, but the latter beat them on the time, as he got up, marching fastly inside the woods, losing himself between thick bushes and trees.

Everyone tried to stop him, calling his name and such, but only only of them, who had been remained silent until then, decided to get up and follow him.

“Let him go. Jackson….Jackson will fix it up” said Lydia stopping everyone from moving, staring to the blackness around the place, hoping for the best.  
Meanwhile, Stiles was making his way deep down the forest, forgetting the fact that he was about to lose himself in between, trying to run as fast as he could, away from them, away from him.  
Soon a swift movement caught him off guard and fell forward, eyes closed on instinct, waiting for the worst, expecting to hit the ground, but he never did.  
Opening his eyes he found himself held by something, that put him back on his feet and revealed itself.  
It was him. Jackson.  
“You should probably watch where you are going” the boy spoke, face unimpressed, as he tried to mask his nervousness.  
“Really? Is that the first thing, you’re going to tell me after all these months of silence, after all what happened ?” the brown eyed male, asked in disbelief.  
The model looking young man’s jaw clenched, tightly, showing off his high bone structure, giving him the face of a adonis.  
“Stiles…” the wolf whispered but he was cut off by the human “ No. Don’t fucking Stiles me.” as he thundered , pushing him away, tears never stopping to stream down his cheeks “ You did this. You fucking did it and there is no going back from this. I …why did you fucking follow me?”.

He shouted, frustrated and angry, not really wanting to be with him. Tiredness and fatigue was taking place in his body, exasperated to deal with the man and his complicated feelings.

“I…I…I don’t know, I just thought…” the ex high school jock, was at his loss, not able to give a real reason why he had followed him.  
“You what? We…were that! We were like the fucking song, in love and we were perfect, it was perfect and..” he sobbed out “ You had to cheat on me and…fuck no!” he shook his head, he moved away “ Stay away from me. I am not going to let you ruin this trip!” he grunted, wiping the tears away with the hem of his shirt.

“I love you”.

It echoed, strong and powerful, breaking any barrier, any obstacle.

“What?” Stiles turned around, visibly shocked as he stared to Jackson. The latter let out a shaky breath, hands going through his hair “ I love you” he whispered, staring back, broken wet blue eyes looking for forgiveness.

“No.” hissed the human, sneering and shaking his head at his ex lover “Too late. It’s…It’s too late “ He let out a sob “ I will never forgive you. Because I will always remember that day. When I found you on her, moaning in pleasure…like the same way you did with me. I will always remember that day, when you proved that you were ashamed. Ashamed to be with me. To be yourself with me.”  
By then, the boy was crying, face red and morphed into a grimace of pain and misery, as he threw up all his distress.

Staring for the last time, he turned around and before he moved, he whispered “ I have loved you. And always will. But you broke me Jackson, you did, and no one will ever fix me.”

With that said, he left, leaving a horrified Jackson, staring wide eyed and in shock, few tears escaping, wetting his left cheek, as he recollected all his thoughts, realising that he had ruined his only chance to be happy for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feeling about the ending. I don't know if I should leave it. I don't know if should turn this one shot into a fic. I just want to say that if you have any constructive criticism, please do not hesitate to tell me.


End file.
